V1.0.0.116
* Remakes: , & |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.116 |Prev = 1.0.0.115 |Next = 1.0.0.118 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until a later date. * - Available on Monday, May 5. * - Available with next patch, on Tuesday, May 10. PVP.net v1.34.12 * Users can now grant other members of their Ranked or Normal team permission to invite other users. League of Legends V1.0.0.116 Champions (Original Stats) * : Rumble torches the area in front of him with his flamethrower dealing damage to all units in a cone for several seconds. While in the "Danger Zone," this spell deals additional damage. * : Rumble creates a shield blocking incoming damage for several seconds and granting a short duration speed boost. While in the "Danger Zone," the shield's strength and speed boost increase. * : Rumble launches a missile that deals magic damage and applies a stackable slow on the target. A second shot can be fired for no additional cost within several seconds. While in the "Danger Zone," the damage and slow percentage is increased. * (Ultimate): Rumble calls down a line of rockets over the target location. Enemies in the scorched area take damage over time and are slowed. * (Innate): Rumble's abilities generate heat. When Rumble is above 50 heat, he is in the "Danger Zone," causing all his basic spells to have additional effects. When Rumble reaches 100 heat he overheats, silencing himself and causing his physical attacks to deal additional magic damage. Rumble loses heat over time. (Rework) * Updated walking animation. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 442 from 468. ** Health per level reduced to 110 from 114. ** Base mana increased to 215 from 192. ** Mana per level increased to 38 from 33. ** Base attack damage reduced to 55.03 from 59.525. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3.62 from 3.375. ** Base movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * Removed innate : ** Alistar deals % additional damage to turrets. * New innate : ** Whenever Alistar casts a spell, he gains Trample for 3 seconds ignoring unit collision and dealing 9 + (1×level) + (0.1 per ability power) area damage per second. It deals double damage to minions and monsters. ** Added new animations and particles for Trample. * : ** Base damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/125/170/220/270. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. ** Cooldown changed to 17/16/15/14/13 from 15. ** Range increased to 365 from 330. ** Stun duration after the 1 second knock-up reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second. * : ** Base damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 90/140/190/245/300. ** Cooldown changed to 14/13/12/11/10 from 12 at all ranks. ** It can now target minions. ** Improved targeting against moving targets. * : ** It no longer gets blocked by spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes fizzle if there was an enemy stealthed nearby. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ** Activation range increased to 150 from 125. * : mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Range increased to 1900/2050/2200 from 1600/1900/2200. * now has an additive 0.2 ability power ratio. * now scales additively with both attack damage and ability power instead of just the highest of the two. (Rework) * Stats: ** Base armor increased to 10 from 5.25. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 65/75/85/95/105 from 65/80/95/110/125. ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.48. ** Damage to heal ratio reduced to 60/65/70/75/80% from 100%. ** Leash range reduced to 650 from 700. * : ** Base damage adjusted to 65/85/105/125/145 from 100. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.45 from 0.35. ** It now bounces 5 times at all ranks from 2/4/6/8/10. ** Cooldown adjusted to 15/14/13/12/11 from 14 at all ranks. ** Projectile speed decreased to 1100 from 1200. * : ** Base damage per second reduced to 125/225/325 from 150/250/350. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.35. ** Cooldown reduced to 150/140/130 from 150 at all ranks. (Rework) * Stats: ** Base mana increased to 255 from 239. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 34. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : ** Passive: *** Movement speed bonus changed to 3/4/5/6/7% from 2/4/6/8/10%. *** Attack damage bonus changed to 8/10/12/14/16 from 8/12/16/20/24. ** New Active: *** No longer needs to target a unit to activate, so Gangplank can no longer kill allied minions. *** Activating it grants Gangplank 14/18/22/26/30% movement speed and 20/28/36/44/52 attack damage. (*) *** The activation also grants nearby allies 7/9/11/13/15% movement speed and 10/14/18/22/26 attack damage. (*) *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. *** Mana cost changed to 50/55/60/65/70 from 60 at all ranks. ** Previous Active: Gangplank kills an allied minion, inspiring himself and nearby champions to receive Raise Morale's passive benefits for 10 seconds. This gives Gangplank double the effect for the duration. * : ** Area of effect size reduced significantly. ** Base damage per cannonball reduced to 65/110/155 from 100/140/180. ** It now slows all enemies in the area of effect immediately for the duration instead of requiring a cannonball to hit to apply the slow. ** Slow reduced to 15/20/25% from 35/45/55%. ** Updated the random algorithm to not favor one quadrant over others. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip said it lasted for 8 seconds, when it actually lasts 7 seconds. * : ** Base damage reduced to 20/45/70/95/120 from 20/55/90/120/150. ** Extra gold gain on kill reduced to 4/6/8/10/12 from 4/7/10/13/16. ** Cooldown reduced to 5 from 6. ** Mana cost reduced to 40/45/50/55/60 from 50/55/60/65/70. * : base heal changed to 80/150/220/290/360 from 70/125/195/280/380. * : ** Damage per second increased to 5 + (1×level) from / . ** Fixed a bug where it only applied 9 damage ticks instead of 10. * Fixed a bug where would not properly show allies if it was ready to cast or not. * Fixed a bug where could follow the target over indefinite distance. * Fixed a bug where would follow targets over variable amounts of distance depending on spell rank. * : mana scaling reduced to 8% from 10%. * : spell vamp increased to 15/20/25% from 15%. * : ** : Diminuendo duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** : Tempo slow increased to 40% from 25%. * : attack damage and ability power aura increased to 8/11/14/17/20 from 6/8/10/12/14. * Fixed a bug where could be dodged. * : damage to mana restore ratio increased to 65% from 50%. * : ** Hit particle no longer plays on turrets. ** Udyr's hands will now always display hand particles when his next attack will shred the target. * Stats: ** Base attack damage increased to 56 from 49. ** Attack damage per level decreased to 3.1 from 3.3. * Fixed a bug where could be activated while it was still active. * : ** Passive attack speed increased to 20/25/30/35/40% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Passive attack speed is no longer removed while the ability is on cooldown. * : ** Base armor and magic resistance bonus reduced to 25 at all ranks from 30/40/50. ** It gives 7/10/13 extra armor and magic resist for each champion hit. * Revised Zilean's idle animation loop. * Fixed a bug where Zilean's would sometimes not report to allies whether it was castable. Items * now shows an upgrade path into instead of . * : ** Recipe changed to + + + 600g from + + 600g. ** Armor increased to 75 from 55. General * Revised tooltips for , and . * Updated numerous character bios. * Updated the following 'move-to-unit' spells, so they will fail less often: , , , , , + , , , , , , and . * Fixed a bug where Fear abilities were slowing the target additively rather than multiplicatively. * Fixed a bug where was slowing the target additively rather than multiplicatively. * Fixed a bug where 's new attack animations were playing too quickly. * Fixed a bug with 's taunt animation. * Fixed a display issue with the skin. * Changed the general frost slow particle (ie: 's , ) to significantly reduce frame lag. * Improved the following spell particles: 's , 's . * Fixed a bug with the active particle. Hotfix A hotfix went live on the 29th of April, with several bug fixes. The hotfix contains the following changeshttp://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=8360794: * Fixed a bug where 's would lock him out of spells for the duration and a short period afterward. * Fixed a bug where 's would break nearby enemy spell shields. * Fixed a bug where would reveal to nearby enemy champions. * Fixed a bug where 's was not showing the animation, and would not be castable again until after you attacked. * Fixed a few bugs where 's was sometimes not showing properly related to fog of war. Also fixed some team color bugs. Undocumented changes Champions * Champion square background has been darkened. * Champion square has been zoomed in further. * Classic skin splash art has been updated. * has a new animation. Structures * The Nexus has a new explosion animation. PVP.net * "Bruiser" tag renamed back to "Fighter" Patch Preview Video 500px|center Category:Patch notes